For Them
by Pandatryoshka
Summary: I found this while browsing files on my computer. Written at the end of DN. Mello, Matt, Light and L are dead, Misa is seeking revenge and very OOC. Slight MatsudaxOC, OCxOC. Rated T for character death and an emo Misa.
1. Thoughts of Revenge

For Them

Chapter 1—Intro

"Light… Is dead?" A few muffled sobs followed the question.  
"Yes. I'm sorry, Misa. I shot him." A regretful sigh.  
It was silent for a while, save Misa's sniffles and Matsuda's restless sighing.  
Finally, the blonde goth pushed herself out of Matsuda's lap.  
"I forgive you, Matsu. It all started with that Shinigami."  
"Really? Thank you, Misa…. I miss him too. Even though he was evil."

"It's no use. Ever since Mello-sama, Matt-san and L-san died, she won't come out, talk, or eat."  
One of Mello's subordinates shook his head and sighed.  
Another looked over his bottle of sake.  
"They were like family to her. I wouldn't be surprised."  
They all gasped when the door opened and a pale girl with black hair stepped out of the shadows.  
"Ren-dono!"  
"I'm going to Mello's room."  
She looked at them with almost dead eyes.  
"Please don't speak of Mello, Matt or L if I can hear you."  
Then she was gone.  
Closing the door behind her, she sank down into a sitting position and closed her eyes.  
The smell of chocolate swirled around her, and she breathed it in, imagining Mello sitting in his chair, back facing her, chewing on his beloved chocolate and muttering incoherently to himself about beating the albino sheep.  
"….That Shinigami will pay…."


	2. Meeting

For Them-Meeting

"I'm going to avenge Matt, Mello, and L."

Ren announced, slamming her fists down on the table.  
The others gathered around her jumped, with wide eyes.

"But, Ren-dono, how will you do that?"  
"First, Matt. He got shot to death, right? By who? And how do you think I'll pay them back?"  
"I get it. But, Ren-dono, it'll be dangerous. And what about L and Mello?"  
"That…. I'm not sure exactly how, but I will. For sure."

She went back to her room, and sighed.  
Yeah, how exactly would she do that?  
Mello had said something about a Shinigami falling in love with a human, but other than that she didn't know dirt.

A distance away, Misa was flipping through her old diary.

"Ah… Rem. I suppose I just have to put myself in a position where danger could reach easily… She'd already admitted to feelings for me."

She stood up and put her coat on, suddenly forgetting about her thoughts a minute ago.  
Little did she know she'd meet a girl with the exact same thoughts and aims as her.

Ren had driven off to Tokyo to do some research on things.  
She parked her black SUV in the parking lot, opened her door and looked around.  
Her eyes fell on a certain blonde goth.

"Isn't that Misa-Misa?"

She walked a little closer, and it was.

"Um… Misa-Misa? Did you have contact with the late detective Lawliet?"

The girl turned around, looking a little surprised, and Ren blushed, because she knew she wasn't good with talking to people subtly.

"Yes. I worked on the Kira case with him."  
"Oh…. Sorry for approaching you so randomly."

Ren dipped her head slightly and began walking to the mall again, but she kept her eyes on the star.  
Later that night, Ren was sitting outside the mall, talking quietly with one of Mello's most trusted helpers.  
Misa walked out of the mall again, holding several bags.  
She waved at Ren, and Ren waved back.  
Leaving the bench, she helped with the bags.

"So why was it you were asking about L?"

Ren looked a bit surprised, but she shrugged off the emotion to answer.

"I knew his friend, Mello, and Mello's friend Matt. L was also my fifth cousin."  
"I see. Ren-san…. If you know about the Kira case, you must know about the Shinigami…?"

A nod, and Ren glanced at the sky.

"Yes…. If you know about them, then I suppose this is safe with you."

Ren pushed a small black notebook into Misa's hands.  
The blonde star shook her head and put it into the trunk of her car.  
A laugh behind them, and the girls turned to see the hunched over of Ryuk.

"What do you want?"

Misa asked coldly.  
She'd been informed by Matsuda, as well, that Ryuk had written Light's name down.  
Ren only glared, because she knew the aforementioned shinigami had been following her.

"I just wanted to say that I won't die so easily."

And he sat down, eating an apple.

"Fine by me. I don't care; I will avenge Mello, Matt, and L."  
"And I will Light."

Misa and Ren turned around again.

"The Death Note is no longer in the Shinigami's position; we can easily give it away."  
"…But what if he writes our names in it?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I will still try."  
"Misa-Misa…. You've more determination than I."

Ren looked admirably at Misa, and the blonde smiled slightly.

"Together… Let's do this?"  
"Yes."

A/N: Okay, okay, I know… Sucky, right? I wrote this listening to Numa Numa, and this is the outcome. And I'm not good at 'intense' stuff…. D'awh… R&R?


End file.
